Kisses and Hugs
by Shadow Star.EXE
Summary: SSB edition of the 100 themes challenge. A collection of 15 drabbles and oneshots of PitxZelda, IkexPeach, SnakexSamus and LucasxNana. Rated T for certain themes and swearing. Final Theme: Drink -PeachxIke- NOW COMPLETE! FINALLY!
1. Introduction: LucasxNana

**Star's 100 Theme Challenge SSBB Edition: Kisses and Hugs**

_**Pairings: PitxZelda, IkexPeach, SnakexSamus and LucasxNana**_

**Greetings, folks! For a long time now, I've been busy with writing for the **_**100 Theme Challenge **_**found on DeviantArt, and I've been wanting SO MUCH to use the themes for my favourite pairings. So I began writing with the idea I'd ONLY be doing this for Brawl, but that's not going to be the case. For anyone interested in seeing themes for other fandoms, I will also be writing for **_**Kingdom Hearts **_**(A Heart for a Heart), **_**Fire Emblem **_**(Of Support and Secrets) and **_**Pokemon **_**(Catch My Love). **

**If you're confused or have questions about how I'm doing the challenge, stop by my profile and check the link to my LiveJournal to information and updates on the challenge. So far, my motto and drive is **_**100 Themes, 4 Fandoms, 25 chapters, Lotta pairings. Leave no stone unturned. **_

**With that said, let's get going on our first theme.**

_**&-&-&-&**_

**Theme: **1. Introduction  
**Pairing: **Implied-to-be LucasxNana  
**Summary: **_First impressions are always the strongest...  
_**Rating: **K

"The start of a new beginning...new friends to meet and new foes to challenge..."

Master Hand's motivational speech was as boring as last year's. Nana yawned and twiddled her thumbs anxiously. She was dying to get together with her brother and Ness and talk about old times. How the three off them were best friends and had their own union as the little smashers, who stuck together through thick and thin. Sure, the other small smashers were their friends. No one could resist Kirby, Pikachu, Pichu and Jigglypuff. But Ness and Popo, as well as Young Link, were more special to Nana. It might have been the human factor or (here was Nana's cue to blush) the fact she always had a crush on Ness. Oh the embarrassment!

_"It's too bad Young Link isn't here anymore...I wonder if they will replace him?" _Nana thought.

A quick jab from her brother made Nana sit upright. If Master Hand caught anyone not paying attention, he would make that smasher do chores.

The young ice climber raised her head just in time. The newcomers were parading onto the stage. Nana watched, with ever growing interest, at the gathering newbies. There was a blue hedgehog, a pokemon trainer, a wolf with an eye patch, a small man in a space suit, a blue haired swordsman _("As if we need any more swordsmen," _Nana thought while rolling her eyes), an angel, a fat guy and a man with a really bad facial hair problem.

Nana smiled even more when she saw a blond boy with beady eyes like Ness's walk on the stage. Another human who was her age! Master Hand rattled off names, but Nana only listened for the blondie's name.

"Lucas, son of Flint and Hinawa."

The young boy shrank back a little, proving his shyness. Unfortunately, since his shoelace was untied, his step back proved to be a mistake. Lucas stepped on his own shoelace and fell flat on his bum, resulting in the whole room erupting with laughter.

Nana chuckled quietly. "Poor kid...not even five minutes as a newcomer and he's already managed to embarrass himself. That's an introduction no one's going to forget."

_**&-&-&-&**_

**One down, twenty four to go for this edition.**

**Next Theme: 61. **_**Fairy Tale.**_

**Pairing: **_**SnakexSamus.**_

**To check up on my progress, see my LiveJournal (link is on my profile page under the Contact Me section).**


	2. Fairy Tale: SnakexSamus

**Theme: **61. Fairy Tale  
**Pairing: **SnakexSamus  
**Summary: **_Fairy Tales are not for me. So how did I end up in one?  
_**Rating: **K

_**&-&-&-&**_

_Samus's POV_

Everyone knows how Fairy Tales go. A wistful princess, a prince charming and a plot in which they fall in love somehow. They have never been my favourite stories, even as a little girl.

Then again, such stories didn't exist in Chozo words. I never knew such powerful and emotional stories were real. It was not until I came to this world and Peach asked me about my belief in fairy tales. I felt so embarrassed when I said I didn't know what they were. She loaded me with books and showed me what they were. Some made me depressed and some made my heart flutter.

But...they were all about princesses. And I'm no princess at all.

...but Snake is no prince charming, either.

Even if we aren't those characters, I feel like I'm caught in a fairy tale. And our story has not ended yet.

I once thanked the spirits of my parents for sending Snake into my life. Now that I have him, all I want now...

...is a happy ending.

_**&-&-&-&**_

**I'm sorry these are short so far. The next one is a bit longer, I promise.**

**Two themes down, twenty three to go.**

**Next Theme: 34. **_**Stars**_

**Pairing: **_**PitxZelda**_


	3. Stars: PitxZelda

**Theme: **34. Stars  
**Pairing: **PitxZelda  
**Summary: **_Two hearts reach out to each other under the watchful eye of the stars.  
_**Rating: **K

_**&-&-&-&**_

_Twinkle twinkle little star...  
how I wonder what you are..._

Zelda whispered the child song so softly as she stared up at the night sky. The night was clear and the stars glittered and shone brightly. It was Zelda's favourite type of night.

The princess stopped her song. The last line she sung had reminded her of a certain new smasher recently added to the ranks of the tournament. He appeared to be human...but he wasn't. He had wings to prove he was an angel, but he didn't look like any angel she had seen in books.

She was intrigued. He certainly didn't act like a holy angel. Maybe his type were different.

She really did wonder what he was.

_Up above the world so high...  
Like a diamond in the sky..._

The princess wasn't the only one looking up at the stars.

Pit, the angel of Zelda's thoughts, was searching for constellations at his end of the castle. But this activity only served him boredom on a silver platter. He decided just to try relaxing, but he was troubled by his feelings.

A certain beautiful princess's face was troubling his dreams in his sleep and remained in his mind when he was awake.

Pit didn't even know Princess Zelda. He only knew her by name and appearance. Her title could only accent her regal aura and her beauty matched none that he had ever seen. Even his mother, Goddess Palutena, just didn't match and that only troubled Pit more.

But what disturbed him most of all...was how he acted. He swore, he cursed his fellow smashers, he showed off...he acted unfitting of someone in front of a princess.

Of course he didn't know she was a princess at the time.

Pit cursed himself. He looked up at the stars once again, bit his lower lip and made a wish.

"I wish I could get to know Princess Zelda...without her being troubled by my unfitting behavior. I wish to start anew with her...please grant me the strength to do so."

Neither of the souls knew jsut what connection both their beating hearts had made. The only witnesses were the darkness of the night, broken only by the ever watchful gaze of the stars.

_Twinkle Twinkle Little Star...  
How I wonder what you are..._

_**&-&-&-&**_

**Of course I had to use this particular theme for my all time favourite pairing. ;D**

**Three down, twenty two to go.**

**Next Theme: 33. **_**Expectations**_

**Pairing: **_**IkexPeach**_


	4. Expectations: IkexPeach

**Theme: **33. Expectations  
**Pairing: **PeachxIke  
**Summary: **_She didn't expect to be a wallflower, but she also didn't expect to be dancing with him, either.  
_**Rating: **K

_**&-&-&-&**_

Peach loved fancy to-dos and parties. Super Smash Brothers was always full of them to ensure that all the contenders remained friendly with one another, even though it was a tournament. That was one of two main reasons Peach had jumped at the chance to be a smasher. The other reason was to be near Mario.

Though lately she had noticed he was growing rather distant lately...

Peach reminded herself not to let it bother her. She was still pretty and cute...and even though she had kissed Mario as a thank you for rescuing her from Bowser, their relationship remained questionable. The princess wasn't sure what to consider them - friends, lovers or just a simple hero and princess.

Tonight, she was going to find out for sure. Princess Peach was looking absolutely dollish in her dark red dress, shiny red lipstick that made her heart shaped mouth look so kissable, her hair brushed until it was smoother than silk and her small crown perched neatly at the top of her head.

All she could think about was her precious plumber tonight.

So...why was she the only one not dancing?

This particular dance involved many people. Master Hand said dates from back home were invited. The only one Peach had expected to dance with was Mario.

Instead, she was on the sidelines and watching him dance and enjoy himself with another woman.

Luigi had Daisy. Fox had Krystal. Falco had Katt. Peach's two best friends were both asked for a dance. Marth had his fiancee. Yoshi was enjoying himself with his Birdo. Donkey Kong was doing some odd moves to entertain Candy Kong and Diddy Kong was monkeying around with Dixie Kong.

Even the villains were enjoying themselves. Bowser, Ganondorf, Wario, King DeDeDe and Wolf were at a table and sharing jokes. Their loud laughter felt like stings in Peach's ears. She hated everything.

Hated being a wallflower.

Hated the dancers who ignored her.

Hated the villains who were having more fun than she was.

But most of all...she hated Mario for not telling her about Pauline.

Consumed by her hatred, Peach stormed out to the balcony. Why didn't he tell her?! It would have been easier to take, rather than the too-little-too-late sight she had tonight!

"Princess?"

Oh great. She had hoped she would get to be alone, but nooooooooo...

Peach tried to ignore the other voice. It didn't sound familiar at all, do it had to be one of the newcomers. The last thing she needed was a newbie bugging her about which way the bathroom was. She kept her head down.

"Princess Peach? I know it's not my business, but you don't look well. Are you okay?"

Now the newbie was right next to her. What's worse is he's nosy. Crap!

"Nothing's wrong! I'm just a bit breathless, that's all!" Peach replied rather quickly.

The newcomer was silent and his shadow disappeared. Peach sighed with relief, but tensed up when it returned. She whirled around and faced the blue haired mercenary, Ike. He was carrying a small glass of fruit punch.

"This is for you, princess. If you're out of breath, sugar is a good thing to put in your body."

Peach was taken back by the offer, but she accepted the glass and drank it down. Even though she lied about being out of breath, the drink did make her feel better.

"Thank you..."

"Don't mention it," Ike responded. He didn't say anything else, which made Peach a bit uncomfortable. She hated silence like she hated disease. Even the music from inside wasn't helping.

"So, um...why are you out here?" she asked.

Ike didn't say anything at first, he just stared into the distance. Finally, he spoke up.

"I don't like these sort of parties."

"Really?" Peach's eyes widened in amazement. "But they're so much fun! The dancing, the music, the mingling with friends..." The princess began to jabber about how much she loved holding parties in her castle for the common folk and nobles alike. Ike listened with little interest but it began to grow when he realized Peach included common folk as though they were equal.

The mercenary was never fussy for nobles, but he could tell Peach was different.

"...and then one accidentally spilled his drink all over my dress. I think my attendant was more mad about it than I was!" Peach giggled. Ike couldn't help chuckling.

"Final song of the night!" Master Hand announced. Link, who was in charge of the music, flicked on a slow dancing song and announced it was a couple's song. Careless Whisper by Seether began playing.

_"Feels befitting..." _Peach thought bitterly.

_"I suppose I can't let this night go to waste...what do I have to lose?" _Ike thought. He extended a hand to the princess and asked, "Princess, would you like to dance?"

Startled, Peach looked from Ike's hand to his face. When she saw he was serious, she decided to go for it.

She also had nothing to lose...and Ike was a nice person.

"Yes, Ike," Peach said, putting her hand in his. They slowly walked out to the dancefloor, ignoring the whispers from the villains' table. Wordlessly, Peach put her arms around Ike's neck and Ike's colour got a bit darker. No woman ever got this close before. He remembered when Titania and Mist taught him slow dancing and he put his arms around Peach's waist.

The first steps were awkward since Ike wasn't a very good dancer. But he soon picked up on a rhythm that suited them both. As the song continued to play, Peach's head came to rest on Ike's shoulder and he blushed even more.

He never expected to be dancing at all, let alone with a princess.

Both their expectations were betrayed tonight. But neither of them regretted it.

_**&-&-&-&**_

**I want to apologize in advance to PeachxMario fans. I really do like PeachxMario, but if I was going to pair Peach with Ike, I had to give Peach a really good reason not to be with Mario!!!**

**Arg, way too much Daft Punk tonight. -_-;**

**Next Theme: 17. **_**Blood**_

**Pairing: **_**SnakexSamus**_


	5. Blood: SnakexSamus

**Theme: **17. Blood  
**Pairing: **SnakexSamus  
**Summary: **_The sight of blood never fazed or startled her...except his.  
_**Rating: **T for swearing and blood

_**&-&-&-&**_

The feelings Samus developed for the mercenary were so different from what she had ever known in her life. All she ever knew was to stay indifferent and distant. Now with Snake, she experienced smiling, warmth and friendship...which was something she hadn't known since before the SA-X incident. The memory of the man named Adam and the computer she named after him...it was on the edge of her mind now.

Adam was her past. Snake was now her present and quite possibly her future.

But if there was one thing she, Samus Aran, had never felt before in her life...something she had never been trained for or experienced...

...it was fear for someone else.

_**&-&-&-&**_

"You're getting better at this," Snake said in his usual gruff tone.

Samus nodded. Snake had been teaching her how to shoot some of his weapons, some of which she hated and others she enjoyed. The shooting arena had a lot of dummies that were busted up or burned to a crisp after every training lesson.

"I think I'm done for now, Snake. Thank you."

"Alright. I'm proud of you, Samus. Learning to use these things takes a lot of courage. Not everyone wants to use one and those who don't end up making a mis-"

"Snake?" Samus looked up and saw her boyfriend keeled over in pain. An arrow was sticking out of his back and making him bleed fast. Pit, Fox, Falco and Toon Link rushed over immediately.

"What are all of you waiting for?! Someone get Doctor Mario!" Samus snapped. She looked furious, but her lower lip was trembling.

"I'll go!" Fox darted off to the exit. Samus narrowed her eyes and stared at the two bow wielders.

"Which one of you idiots beefed?"

"Th-that's..." Toon Link stammered.

"Pit, isn't this arrow yours?" Falco asked.

"Snake grunted in pain and took Samus' hand. When she felt the squeeze, relief fluttered through her chest. "Snake, just hold on. The doctor should be here soon."

"S-Samus...I'm getting...dizzy..."

"I'm so sorry, Snake!!" Pit suddenly burst out. "I was trying to practise getting the curve in my arrow better, but it spun out of control! I'm sorry!" The angel's normally cold eyes were filled with fear this time. Samus wondered if her own eyes mirrored Pit's.

She was trying to be strong, but Snake was bleeding way too much.

"Mama-mia! That's quite a bad arrow injury!" Doctor Mario had finally arrived.

"Samus, you look so pale..." Falco's voice seemed far away.

"Samus?" She could hardly hear them anymore. Darkness closed in and the huntress slid to the floor.

_**&-&-&-&**_

The first thing she heard was annoying giggling. Then a voice...it sounded male...speak up. She still saw darkness, but only because she refused to open her eyes.

Damnit! She really did faint! That Peach was sure to be gossiping about it right now.

"Doctor Mario, will Samus be okay?"

That had to be Zelda's voice.

"Yes, Princess, all she-a needs is some rest and-a space. She will-a be relieved when-a she hears that the arrow wound on-a Snake wasn't fatal. They-a should be awake at-a the same time."

Relief flooded through Samus like a tide coming in. She pretended to be asleep a while longer until she heard everyone leave. Once she was sure she was alone, the huntress opened her eyes and looked around.

Obviously she was in the hospital wing. The lights were dim and the curtain around her bed was drawn closed. She sat up and a cloth fell off her forehead.

_"Oh...it must have been for regulating my temperature,"_ she realized.

Sighing, Samus turned the cloth over and put it on the side table. Curiosity got the better of her and she drew one of the curtains aside.

Snake lay in the other hospital bed behind the curtain. He was sound asleep, making soft snoring sounds. Samus noted, with a blush on her face, that he was bare chested with a large gauze band-aid rwrapped around his body. There was no visible blood, much to Samus's relief.

_"Damn you, Pit, for making me so scared that I fainted from it. You touch him again and I'll kill you."_

_**&-&-&-&**_

**This is the last of the themes I had written on paper. I'm going to be working on more themes in between classes at school and at home, when I'm not playing games or doing homework.**

**I think Samus had too much relief used here. Any suggestions for improvement?**

**Yes, that is a reference to Metroid Fusion. Samus knew a man named Adam and it's shown she held respect for this man. What their relationship was, though, is an utter mystery, so I made it look like they had a little fling before he died.  
**

**Five themes down already! Twenty left!**

**Up next: **_**4. Dark**_

**Pairing: **_**LucasxNana**_


	6. Dark: LucasxNana

**Theme: **4. Dark  
**Pairing: **LucasxNana  
**Summary: **_It surprised him to learn she was afraid of the dark.  
_**Rating: **K

_**&-&-&-&**_

Lucas woke up for the third time that night to hear crying. He kept thinking he was dreaming, but as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, the crying continued.

Who was it? It sounded a bit like a girl's crying, but it's not like he knew the other smashers well enough to place a voice to a name.

The little psychic boy shrugged and licked his lips. Groggily, Lucas went to the bathroom he shared with his roommate, Ness. After pouring himself a cup of water and swishing it around in his mouth, he realized something else.

The crying had grown louder.

Maybe whoever was crying was in the next room. Or this whole house was haunted.

Lucas really hoped it wasn't the later.

_"Should I go check it out or go back to bed?" _Lucas silently wondered.

The crying got louder, this time sounding like a pitiful wail. Lucas decided a little investigation wouldn't hurt, as long as he wasn't caught...by Master Hand, or worse...a ghost...

Lucas steeled his jumpy nerves and crept quietly out of his room, trying not to awaken Ness, and stepped out into the hallway. The crying continued to his right and he looked at the door there. Using a small flash of PK Love, he lit the hallway up up very briefly and saw the eggplant symbol on the door.

He also noticed that the door was partly open...and that the crying had lessened.

"Who's there?!" a voice hissed.

"Ulp!" Lucas took a step back as the door swung open. A very disheveled figure stood in the door frame, though he couldn't recognize who.

"I h-heard crying..." Lucas stammered. "Please d-don't...hurt me..."

The person in front of him suddenly began to giggle. "Hurt you? Why would I do that?" It was definitely a girl and Lucas narrowed it down to who it could be. It wasn't one of the older girls and the figure wasn't round like that pokemon...that only left the girl with a twin brother. What was her name...Lala? Mama? NO! Nana? Yes! Nana the female Ice Climber.

"Nana? Um, are you...okay?"

Nana paused and slowly shook her head. "You're the first to hear me...I guess you'll want to know why I was...?"

Lucas didn't know what to say. What does a twelve year old boy say to a girl he hardly knows when she's obviously scared? Nana continued talking, not really caring about the awkwardness of the situation. "It's...embarrassing to admit, but I have a terrible fear of the dark. Popo doesn't know...especially since he's such a heavy sleeper..." she sniffed. "It's not so bad at home because I have the hall lights left on until Mom and Dad go to sleep. But here...all the lights are shut off at once and it scares me." Nana whimpered again.

Lucas felt bad. Being a timid person, he had a lot of fears but he outgrew his fear of the dark after his night light broke. If only there was something he could do...

"Hey...you're not holding any lights...how did you make that flash just now?" Nana asked.

"Oh...I have psychic powers. I used a technique to check the symbol on your door to see who you were," Lucas explained. An idea dawned on him. "Do you want me to show you?"

"Sure..." Nana sounded curious. She led Lucas inside her room and partly closed her door. "Don't worry about Popo, he couldn't wake up if Captain Falcon drove his Blue Falcon by really close to his head."

Lucas dared to smile. He pointed his finger upward and focused his mind to create a bit of light. Nana's face lit up in both emotion and through the light and Lucas saw how happy she looked. It made him relieved to know she wasn't crying anymore and he had stopped her crying as well. He moved his finger all around them, making the light look like it was dancing. Nana giggled as she watched the light dance around her. It was so pretty...

"I've never seen Ness do this kind of trick before..."

"W-well, we're different...different minds use different powers," Lucas explained. This made perfect sense to Nana and she nodded. The light began to flicker and Lucas yawned. "I'm s-sorry, Nana, but...I'm really sleepy..."

Nana nodded. "I feel better now...thank you, Lucas..." She went over to her bed and huddled under the covers. "I th-think I can go to sleep now..." she yawned.

"That's good. Um...good night, Nana..." Lucas said, creeping out the door.

"Good night...Lucas..." Nana drifted off to sleep as the light disappeared and the dark took over again. Lucas went back to his room and crawled back into bed. A few minutes later, he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

_"I finally did something good...Mom and Claus would have been happy..."_

_**&-&-&-&**_

**By my standards, this is pure CUTENESS. I LOVED this little oneshot.**

**Can't believe I had half of this written since summer and only NOW it's finished. Blarg.**

**Next Theme: **_**68. Hero**_

**Pairing: **_**PitxZelda**_


	7. Hero: PitxZelda

**Theme: **68. Hero  
**Pairing: **PitxZelda  
**Summary: **_When Link's not around and Zelda needs a hero...  
_**Rating: **T for strong sexual themes and language

_**&-&-&-&**_

"Leave me alone."

"Naw dun be like that, pretty lady. Keep a man company. I'll even pay ya for ya time."

"I am NOT a prostitute. Leave me alone!"

"Fine, I'll leave ya alone...for a kiss..."

"NO-mph!!"

How did she get into this situation? All Zelda wanted to do was pick up a present for Peach's birthday at the mall and she, instead, attracted the attention of an old pervert. The man had found Zelda's ass to be as attractive as her face and was groping it roughly. His disgusting tongue lashed around her mouth and made her nauseated. His grip was tight and suffocating.

But Zelda had many experiences with being a damsel in distress. In this situation, she wasn't completely helpless. The princess of Hyrule mustered up all her strength and kneed the lecher in the groin. Her plan hit the mark and the man's hands flew off her butt...but not before he sunk his teeth into her lower lip roughly in his grimace of pain.

"Owww! S-someone! Help!" she cried. Some onlookers began to move in and form a crowd. One man darted forward, but paused and turned deathly pale at the man's next move.

"You little bitch!" the man rasped. To the crowd and Zelda's horror, he pulled out a gun. "Nobody had better move or you'll be shot down with this bitch!"

The onlooking crowd gasped and mothers pulled their children out of sight. The man hobbled around in a circle to make sure no one approached him from behind. Zelda felt so helpless. If she moved, he might shoot her and some innocents. If she used Din's Fire, she risked missing and setting fire to the surroundings. If she used Farore's Wind, he might start shooting in a frenzy. Nayru's Love was out of the question; if she reflected a bullet, it could hit someone else.

Link was Hyrule's hero. But not hers. Who will save her now?

The mad man grinned, pleased at the control he had over everyone. Zelda's heart began to pound loudly and so fast, she thought she was going to have a heart attack.

_"It can't end like this..." _she thought.

_**&-&-&-&**_

Pit thanked the clerk at the weapons counter and accepted his bow blades back. This morning, he had realized the edges were getting dull and the string was lax. Having absolutely no experience in weapon care, Pit went to the mall and found the man Link had recommended. In less than ten minutes, his bow blades were fixed and he was on his way back to the castle.

"Huh?"

Pit noticed a large crowd slowly moving away from a corner. Children were sobbing and there were many anxious onlookers that looked torn between running and staying.

"Yeah, that's it! I'm in control now! Nobody had better get in mah way! I'm getting out an' I'm taking this broad wit meh!"

The shout rose up loudly and echoed off the walls. But Pit couldn't see who was talking or who the 'broad' was. But he had an advantage the humans didn't have. He flapped his wings and flew above the crowd. What he saw nearly made his blood freeze.

_"Oh Palutena...ZELDA!!"_

Pit had to think fast. More than anything, he wanted to save her without anyone getting hurt. If he had his old sissy bow, he could shoot an arrow down without too much power, but all he had right now was his overpowered bow.

"I got no choice..." Pit muttered. He made a light arrow out from the bands of light from around his wrists and aimed carefully down at the mad man's back. If he could just injure the man bad enough to drop the gun, he could fly down there, grab Zelda and get her to safety. Then he could get the right authorities to take care of the mad man.

The arrow flew down and struck the man's back with perfect accuracy. Pit didn't waste any time and dove down quickly, punching the man in the face and grabbing Zelda away from him.

"Get the police, now!" he yelled.

"Pit?!" Zelda yelped in surprise.

"Stay calm, Zel, I got you," Pit reassured her. Zelda relaxed, finally feeling safe. Pit kept the man backed into the corner until the police arrived and arrested him on the spot. Zelda gave them her statement and Pit decided to walk her home.

"Pit, thank you so much...you saved not only me, but all those people there too..." Zelda said.

"Heh...well...I couldn't let him get away with that..." Pit said nervously.

"You were perfect, Pit. I couldn't have asked for a better hero," Zelda smiled at him. Pit stared at her for a few seconds before turning away with a blush.

She had a beautiful smile. If she was ever in trouble again, he hoped he would be around to be her hero again, even if it's just to see that smile.

_**&-&-&-&**_

**Derp.**

**Bad ending is bad. I know. I'm sorry. I fail.**

**I fail even more for spending so many months of not finishing this. **

**The next scene is played out by ear. **


	8. Innocence: LucasxNana

**Theme: **8. Innocence  
**Pairing: **LucasxNana  
**Summary: **_She's too innocent for me to get close to...  
_**Rating: **K plus for horrific references to Mother 3

**AN: **God, I'm having a hard time writing for Smash right now. Which sucks majorly because I have three stories in this section I have to get done.

_**&-&-&-&**_

_Lucas's POV_

Dear Diary,

I've been in the tournament for a while now and I've made a lot of friends! This is great. I've really missed being around my old friends at home like Boney, Duster, Kumatora, Salsa and everyone in the village. But my new friends, Ness, Popo and Toonie (who's called Toon Link, but asked to be called Toonie because it's simple) really helped me fit in. Can you believe Ness has been in the tournament not once but TWICE before? He's a real fighter!

Popo's got a sister too. A twin sister. I've never met twins before. She's really cute too. Her name is Nana. Hey! I just realized that their names kind of match! That's pretty neat.

Nana's really nice to all of us. I think she sticks around with all of us because there's no girls her age around here, though. I don't mind. Toonie doesn't seem to mind either, but Ness sometimes pretends she's not there. I wonder why?

Sometimes, when I'm alone with Nana, she tells me about herself. She's from a village in a really cold place and she's already a really famed mountain climber with Popo. I thought that was amazing. I'm terrified of heights! But Nana seems pretty comfy with high places.

She even told me she had a crush on Ness, but since he started to pretend she's not there, she's getting out of it. I couldn't believe it. How can Ness do that to her? She asked me not to ask him or say anything to him, though. I want to know, but I don't want to embarrass Nana.

Something else is bugging me. I don't think Nana ever gets this close to Toonie. I asked Toonie what he knows about all of us the other day and he said he doesn't really know anything about Nana. He also doesn't know much about me, but that's because I don't want to tell them what I've been through.

Especially Nana.

She once asked me about my family and life at home, but I couldn't say anything. Luckily, just when she asked me, it was lights out so we had to go to bed. But she asked me again and I still couldn't say anything. I don't want to tell her about Mom dying or Claus also dying and becoming a masked slave to a thousand year old kid. I couldn't tell her about the experiments I've seen that turned gentle animals into half mutated...things that killed on sight. She's too innocent for that. She shouldn't know what I've been through.

...I'm starting to cry thinking about Mom and Claus. I better go to bed.

-Lucas

_**&-&-&-&**_

**I like this theme way better than the last one. -cuddles Lucas-**

**I know the wording in this looks very awkward, but you have to understand I'm writing this from the POV of a young boy who's probably less than ten. You can't expect a less-than-ten year old to have really good word structuring. No, that is not an excuse. I want to make this theme believable.  
**

**Next Theme: **_**51. Sport**_

**Pairing: **_**PeachxIke**_


	9. Sport: PeachxIke

**Theme: **51. Sport  
**Pairing: **PeachxIke  
**Summary: **_Delicate princesses don't swing bats, clubs, or tennis rackets, dribble basket balls or kick soccer balls. Peach definitely wasn't delicate.  
_**Rating: **K

**AN: **Oh my God, IkexPeach! IT RETURNS!!!

Damnit, I wish I was closer to finishing this edition. :/

How many sports games are there of Mario? There's golf, baseball, tennis, basketball, soccer, go karting...I know I'm missing something.

Slight sequel to _Expectations_ in chapter 4.

_**&-&-&-&**_

"Yeah right," Ike said to his friend, Marth. "Princesses can fight, but they wouldn't actually do anything physical and straining for FUN."

"Is that a stereotype, Ike?" Marth asked. "Besides, I'm surprised you had no idea, considering Peach has been close to you for a while. I thought you got to know her."

"We have not," Ike snapped. "Been so close that we know each other inside and out. That's what she has her female friends for."

Marth rolled his eyes and slapped his forehead. "You idiot. Just because she's a princess doesn't mean she's dainty. My fiancee loves a good spar and Zelda does too. Peach doesn't use a sword, but she has a lot of physical activities in her world. They're sports, just like friendly sword fighting."

"So?" Ike retorted.

"Ugh. You have to see it to believe it, don't you?" Marth asked. Ike nodded and the blue haired prince sighed. "Fine. Ask Peach about tennis or baseball or golf. You'll never hear the end of it."

"Thanks for the warning," Ike said.

"And if you need anymore proof on Peach's strength, look behind you."

"Huh?" Ike whirled around to see Peach heading his way. Instead of her usual pink frilled dress, she donned a pair of pink shorts and a pink tank top. Her high heels were replaced by tennis shoes and she had a ponytail in her hair. She was also holding one of her weapons in her hand.

"Hi Ike!!" Peach waved. "Hi Marth!"

"Hello, Princess Peach," Marth greeted her. Ike mumbled a greeting, but he couldn't pull his eyes off Peach's exposed curves and sudden bold appearance. Did princesses usually dress like this? Elincia sure didn't.

"I was just about to head down to the tennis court for a game with Bowser. Care to observe?" Peach asked.

"I wouldn't mind," Marth said. "But are you sure you should be playing with Bowser?"

"Of course! He's not always an evil turtle king. He's quite a good opponent in tennis and golf," Peach said, smiling. She turned her attention to the mercenary and added, "Will you come too, Ike?"

"I, uh..."

"Yes, he will be there," Marth quickly answered. Peach's eyes lit up and she hugged Ike.

"Thanks, Ike! You too, Marth! I'll see you outside!" the Mushroom princess giggled and rushed out. Marth stared at Ike, who was staring after Peach and, when Peach was completely out of earshot, yelled, "TELLIUS TO IKE, CAN YOU READ ME? SHE'S JUST A GIRL-OW!!"

"Shut up, you royal brat," Ike grumbled, unclenching his fist.

Marth rubbed his eye, which was starting to turn black and blue. "Was that NECESSARY?"

"Was yelling in my ear necessary?"

Marth chose to ignore that. "Whatever. Just get outside, so you can start watching Peach get physical...and sweaty."

"Get out of here!" Ike growled. Marth snorted and went to the kitchen to get some ice. That idiot prince thought he was an expert on girls all because he had a girlfriend who became his fiancee. Now he had it in his head that Ike and Peach were a couple because Ike had danced with her at the last party. True Peach and him had started to become good friends, but Ike didn't think he was Peach's new boyfriend or anything.

The mercenary sighed and left the living room of the castle. Marth had pretty much promised Peach Ike would come out and watch her, so Ike figured he didn't have a choice now.

He could already hear the slams of the tennis ball going back and forth and was shocked to hear how loud and intense the game sounded. It wasn't just a game of hit the ball, it was rough and serious.

"Give up, Peach!" Bowser roared.

"Nuh-uh! Hi-ya!" Peach countered.

Ike noticed Pit and Zelda were also watching, so he chose to sit close to them. Zelda was Peach's close friend, so he decided to question her. "Hey Zelda. Does Peach always do things this...physical?"

"Hello to you too, Ike," Pit muttered. Zelda patted him on the arm and turned her attention to Ike.

"Yup. Always. It's weird, because she always seems fussy about fighting, but she'll jump at the chance to play a rough sport. I wouldn't even try this and I like the fighting," Zelda replied.

Ike took this information in and continued to watch Peach. Many of the females he knew from Tellius were interested in fighting with swords or various other weapons, but Peach was becoming a whole new woman on her own. Then again, Ike didn't have much experience with girls.

Suddenly, Peach jumped up and hit the ball with such an intensity that it caught on fire and slammed right into the ground, just a few inches from Bowser's foot. She grinned at the face Bowser gave her and simply said, "Game set and match! I win!"

Pit's eyes widened and Zelda gasped. Ike sweat-dropped as Peach left the court, humming the Mushroom Kingdom theme.

If he was going to be her boyfriend, he had to remind himself every minute to never get her mad. Or else Wac-an-Ike would become a new sport.

_**&-&-&-&**_

**I find I'm pushing myself to finish these themes. It's become a real bummer now. **

**I'm sorry. My creativity for this fandom has really dried up and out. This edition's themes are a real struggle. I'm going to focus on finishing one edition at a time. **

**Also, I do not support domestic violence. I'd never write about it. But Ike is clueless about girls (to me), so I'm pretty sure he'd be afraid of a not-so-delicate Peach getting violent.**

**The next theme shall be **_**9. Drive **_**and it involves Peach putting her Mario Kart skillz to use...in a regular car with Ike, Pit, Zelda, Snake and Samus inside it. You know where this is going, folks. It'll probably be more stupid than romantic.**


	10. Drive: Various

**Theme: **9. Drive  
**Pairing: **Somewhat PeachxIke, PitxZelda and SnakexSamus. More PitxZelda than anything.  
**Summary: **_"Peach! Shut up, eyes on the road and stop pretending this is Mario Kart!"  
_**Rated: **K

_**&-&-&-&**_

"Are we there yet? I have to puke."

"Not yet, Pitto. If you're sick, you oughta sit in the front."

"Are you freaking kidding me?! He'll blow chunks anyway!"

"Ew...now I'm getting sick. Thanks, Snake."

"Just now, Zelda?"

"My stomach is usually stronger, Samus. I've never had to endure something like this, though."

"You should try coming with me the next time I go out on a bounty. The asteroid belts are horribly bumpy."

"I think I'll pass."

"Suit yourself."

"She's fully dressed, Samus. Though I wouldn't mind if she unsuited herself..."

"PIT!!"

"What? You weren't complaining last night."

"That was last night and this is a car full of people!"

"So?"

"Angel boy, didn't they teach you how to behave in heaven?"

"Sure they did, Ike. But I don't apply those rules down here."

"Why no...PEACH!! YOU ALMOST HIT THAT ROAD SIGN!"

"Pipe down back there and don't be such a backseat driver, Ike!"

"Backseat driver? That's the third road sign you nearly broke!"

"Not to mention you almost hit twelve pedestrians..."

"And five postboxes..."

"And eight lampposts..."

"You guys have been counting?"

"It helps me keep from getting sick, Pit."

"I just counted because I was bored."

"Bored? In THIS crazy car ride, Snake?"

"Hey, I'm a good driver, Sammy! I've won eight Mario Kart grand prix races! OOH! AN ITEM BOX!!"

"THERE GOES ANOTHER POSTBOX!"

"No need to yell, Zelda."

"Sorry, Ike..."

"Okay! Now the race is almost done! Snake, get on the roof and hit that pick up truck with a blue shell!"

"Peach! Shut up, eyes on the road and stop pretending this is Mario Kart!"

"You're no fun, Zellie."

"Yeah, where's your sense of adventure?"

"Do NOT encourage her, Pit. Seriously. You will die.

"I'm an immortal angel, Samus. A crazy princess in a car can't kill me."

"Smartass!"

"...Wait, where is Snake?"

"PEACH! PASS ME THE BLUE SHELL!"

"...We are so screwed."

_**&-&-&-&**_

**Pointless speech stories FTW! ;D **

**This didn't come out like I had planned it... v_v  
**


	11. Give Up: SnakexSamus

**Theme: **93. Give Up  
**Pairing: **SnakexSamus  
**Summary: **_"This is a battlefield. There's no such thing as giving up!"_  
**Rating: **K to K plus, I guess...

* * *

Samus ignored her Power Suit for once. Today's fight was different. Today's fight was against Ganondorf and Bowser and Samus wanted to test her own strength without the use of her suit to help her. It also helped that her partner was Snake, someone Samus put a lot of trust in.

It was going to be an amusing fight. It was better to her because it was on one of her stages: Frigate Orpheon. That creepy parasite queen freaked everyone but her out and Samus found it amusing.

The warps took her and Snake up to the old ship at the same time as Bowser and Ganondorf. The villains looked at the couple menacingly, but neither Snake nor Samus felt fear from it.

"Ready?"

"Always," Snake replied.

_GO!_

The hunter and the mercenary charged in. Both villains were much slower than Samus and she was definitely going to use that to her advantage. Bowser started breathing fire at her, which she side stepped and swung her whip out at the Koopa King's face. Snake had shot a Nikita at Ganondorf and followed up with a Smash Attack to not give the Gerudo a chance to counter. Bowser roared loudly in frustration and slammed on top of Samus with Hip Drop. When she got up, he used the Koopa Claw on her and started gnawing on her, much to her discomfort and disgust.

Snake was dealing with Ganondorf when he heard Samus call out for his help. He threw a grenade at Ganondorf and turned around to find Bowser biting his woman. The mercenary growled angrily and charged a powerful Smash Attack, which connected and released Samus.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it," Snake said gruffly.

"Better give up now, weaklings!" They both turned around to see Ganondorf in his Final Smash Beast form. And he was coming at them fast. Samus grabbed Snake's hand and jumped quickly.

"Air dodge now, Snake!" she shouted. Snake didn't question it and obeyed. Beast Ganon roared past them, barely nicking them.

"I didn't even see him get a Smash Ball!" Snake called out.

"I didn't even see A Smash Ball!" Samus said, emphasizing her words. "Come on, there's no time to hesitate. This is a battlefield. There's no such thing as giving up!"

"You're right," Snake said, nodding. "When you see a Smash Ball, call it out for me. I'll get it and take them out."

"Got it," Samus acknowledged. She turned around to deal with Bowser again and used her whip to cause more damage. When the Koopa King tried to Hip Drop on her again, she rolled out of the way and charged up her own Smash Attack and sent him flying. Bowser's weight was the only thing that saved him from going too far.

The Parasite Queen roared and the stage began to move. Samus knew it was going to turn upside down and she braced herself. Snake jumped just as the stage flipped, saving him. Bowser and Ganondorf followed suit and Samus noticed another Smash Ball floating behind him. She whistled loudly at Snake.

"Behind them!"

Snake looked up and saw what she meant. "Keep them busy! I'll get it!" With that said, the mercenary shot a Nikita at the Smash Ball and jumped up to use aerial moves to break it. Meanwhile, Samus shot her Paralyzer at Ganondorf and kicked Bowser out of the way. She heard the Smash Ball shatter and smiled.

_"It's show time."_

Snake called in his helicopter and started shooting at his foes, being sure not to aim at Samus. The bounty hunter watched the two evil kings try to outrun the explosions and chuckled as Snake reloaded his clip. He resumed shooting and Bowser flew off the stage. Ganondorf was more stubborn and hung off an edge. When he pulled himself up, Samus was waiting for him.

"Try me," she taunted. She cracked her whip at the Gerudo king and sent him flying.

_WINNER! Snake and Samus!_

The couple smirked at the audience and took the other's hand to show their bond. Their unshakable bond always proved that they would never give up, no matter what.

* * *

**Bleh. Another sucky theme.**

**But I wanted to write an actual fighting theme since Brawl is a fighting game.**

**AND HOLY CRAP I ACTUALLY STARTED PLAYING IT AGAIN WTF.**

**SSE is addicting. ._.**


	12. Breaking the Rules: PitxZeldaxRed

**Theme: **50. Breaking the Rules  
**Pairing: **PitxZeldaxRed  
**Summary: **_For a princess, she sure has a lot of dirty tricks up her sleeve.  
_**Rating: **T for a sandwich romantic relationship. And sexual situations.

Theme is not related to any other theme.

* * *

SCREW THE RULES!

Princess Zelda knew she was breaking so many rules, which wasn't appropriate for a princess like herself, but at this moment she couldn't care less.

The first rule she broke was sneaking out of her room after lights out. Master Hand was strict on the grounds that everyone had to be asleep by ten o'clock and no lights were to be seen on after this hour. But Master Hand was fast asleep and Zelda knew he wasn't going to wake up at any time soon.

Why? She slipped a sleeping pill into his evening drink.

That was the second rule she broke. Tampering with foods wasn't allowed, especially in a tournament. In the past, Master Hand had issues with contestants trying to sabotage their opponents by putting a poison mushroom in foods or slipping a heavy sleeping pill in drinks so the unlucky one would sleep in and forfeit the match. The rule was mainly for the competitors, but it was still a rule.

Zelda knew she was in a lot of trouble if they found out what she was doing, but the biggest rules she was breaking were far worse.

The next rule she broke could only be described as compromising and scandalous. Royalty wasn't allowed to have polygamous relationships, but Zelda had, in fact, _two _boyfriends. She didn't make either pick her, it was just a mutual love she had for both of them and they had for her that started the secret relationship.

It was terrible of her, but being so bad never felt so good.

Especially now.

"Ah...Pit...Red...harder! Oh yes...yes!"

That was the final rule she broke.

_No sex during the tournament._

No one really paid attention to that rule anyway.

* * *

**HAHA.**

**Short but sweet. And funny.**

**Heheh.**

**I'm pretty much desperate now to finish off the remaining themes so I can focus solely on Pokemon alone.**

**TWELVE DOWN, THREE TO GO.**


	13. Heaven: PitxZelda

**Theme: **7. Heaven  
**Pairing: **PitxZelda  
**Summary: **_"It's boring."  
_**Rating: **K

**AN: **I'd like to dedicate this short piece to Lady Midnight Sage, because she's awesome.

* * *

"Hey Pit?"

"Yeah, Zel?"

"You come from heaven, right?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"What's it like?"

"It's boring."

"Come on, be serious."

"I am. There's nothing to do there. You have to be good all the time and it gets annoying."

"What do you do up there?"

"Read books. I prefer burning them."

"Pit!"

"I'm telling the truth! Look, you wanted to know so if you don't like what I'm saying, stop asking."

"Alright alright, I'm sorry. What do you do for entertainment? Besides burn books."

"There's a lot of harp players and games played on clouds. But we don't have the cool stuff mortals have. No cable TV, no video games, no fighting arenas, no awesome food..."

"Hmm, perhaps you're right. It doesn't sound too great in heaven."

"Finally, someone who agrees. Everyone here thinks heaven is the greatest thing ever."

"Maybe you would like to visit Hyrule sometime. There's always a lot to do there."

"Cool. It's a date then, princess."

"I didn't mean it like that, but okay, Pitto-kun."

* * *

**:iconimhappyplz:**

**Listening to too much Powerglove.**

**PS: Binky, lrn 2 flaem rite.  
**


	14. Flowers: LucasxNana

**Theme: **31. Flowers  
**Pairing: **LucasxNana  
**Summary: **_"I bet these will make her happy!"  
_**Rating: **K

**AN: **Finally, one more theme after this and I'm done. Luckily I had time before my driving class to write something up.

This was originally going to be **43. Dying **involving a DS Lite dying on Lucas and Nana while they were playing a game, but I couldn't make it work. So I decided to go for something much cuter. Enjoy!

* * *

"What's wrong with Nana?" Lucas asked his close friend.

The two blonds were talking about the upcoming Rabbids game when they noticed the female ice climber run past. Lucas saw her wiping her eyes and heard her sniffle. His heartstrings tugged at the notation of sweet and adorable Nana being upset about something.

"Ness told me that he's finally admitted to Paula he like likes her. Maybe...maybe Nana like liked Ness?" Toon Link replied.

_"That's right...Nana told me she had a crush on Ness...but she got hurt from it," _Lucas thought. "Poor Nana..." he said aloud.

"Yeah...anyway, from what I heard..." Toon Link jabbered on. Lucas was half paying attention and half wondering what might cheer Nana up.

_"What do girls like?" _he wondered.

Later, when Toonie had left Lucas alone, Lucas went to go see his 'substitute mother'. He needed advice about girls that only another girl could give and he knew his substitute mother wouldn't tell anyone else.

Luckily for Lucas, she was alone (which was rare, since she was either with her 'Gruesome Foursome' group or with Peach). He found her in the living room reading. She looked up from her book and smiled as Lucas climbed on the couch.

"Hey sweetie."

"Hi Zelda," Lucas replied, hugging her. Zelda, in response, put her arm around Lucas and stroked his hair. "Um...I need some help..."

"Sure." Zelda put a bookmark between the two pages she was reading and set her book aside. "Is something wrong?"

"Not with me. But you see..." Lucas looked around nervously, not wanting anyone else to hear this, but the only other smasher in the room was Kirby and he was sleeping. "Um...Nana's sad. She really liked Ness, but Ness like likes his friend Paula. So now Nana is sad and I want to cheer her up. But I don't know what girls like. What should I do?" Lucas asked.

"Oh Lucas, that's sweet of you," Zelda said. She thought hard and added, "Well...girls do like flowers. Maybe if you gave her some, she will cheer up."

"Hmmm...flowers..." Lucas thought about it and remembered that his dad always used to give his mom flowers. She always looked so happy with them as well and the little boy brightened up right away. "Good idea! Thanks, Zellie!" he said, slipping off the couch. "Oh yeah...one more thing..." Lucas said, remembering something else.

"Yes?"

"Um...can you keep this a secret? Nana only told me she liked liked Ness and not anyone else," Lucas said.

"My lips are sealed," Zelda replied.

Lucas smiled, thanked Zelda again and ran outside. There were plenty of flowers around here but the most colourful ones were in the flowerbed that Peach, Olimar and Ivysaur planted. Without even thinking, Lucas started picking some and didn't stop until he had a handful of various red, white, yellow, blue and purple flowers.

"I bet these will make her happy!"

Eager to see Nana smile again, Lucas raced back inside. He passed Popo, Ness, Toonie and Diddy Kong playing on the Wii and he felt relieved Popo wasn't going to be in the room as well. That would have made things...awkward.

Lucas got to the door with the eggplant symbol and knocked, hoping that Nana wouldn't turn him away.

"Who is it? I really just want to be alone right now!" Nana's voice called.

"Nana, it's, um...L-Lucas. I've got something for you!" Lucas called back nervously.

Silence. Then Lucas heard a shuffling sound and the doorknob turned. Nana stood in front of him and stared at him through red rimmed eyes. Without a word, Lucas handed her the flowers and blushed.

"L-Lucas!" Nana's eyes widened. She took the flowers from him and blushed as well. "W-Wow...thank you..."

"I-It was no problem!" Lucas said, rubbing the back of his head.

"But...why?" Nana asked curiously.

"Because...um...because I wanted to cheer you up!" Lucas replied. Nana smiled and Lucas felt a rush of triumph.

The moment was soon broken by Peach screaming, _"_WHO PICKED FLOWERS FROM THE GARDEN?"Nana and Lucas looked at each other in fear.

"Here!" Nana opened the door up more and let Lucas inside. "She'll never find you here!" Lucas eagerly accepted the invitation, grateful to be able to hide from Peach's wrath.

* * *

**-giggles- Wasn't that cute?**

**Ah, remember the days when we used the term 'like like' to describe a crush? I miss being a kid. **

**By the way, if you read my oneshot **_**A Mother For Christmas, **_**you'll know why Zelda is Lucas's 'substitute mother'. And you'll understand what the Gruesome Foursome is as well. (Regii's the only other one who will get it. :P)**

**One more! FINALLY!**


	15. Drink: IkexPeach

**Theme: **78. Drink  
**Pairing: **PeachxIke  
**Summary: **_There was only one milkshake on the table...and two straws.  
_**Rating: **K

**AN: **This is it, guys. This is the last theme for SSB. I can't exactly say I'm sad to be leaving this behind. In a way, I'm more relieved. Like a weight is getting thrust off my shoulders. I've been in the SSB section for way too long (around three years) and it's time to move on to bigger/smaller and better fandoms (Pokemon and Vocaloid look really appealing).

Enjoy, people.

* * *

_"Why did I agree to this?" _Ike thought to himself. He was sitting in a fast food joint booth across from Peach and eating some weird tasting chicken things while Peach was eating a large burger. They both shared a large french fry helping and dipped in the same ketchup. The chicken didn't taste bad or anything...it just tasted different.

Earlier that evening, Peach had announced she wanted to go out for dinner with Zelda but Zelda had to back out because of 'princess paperwork'. Not wanting to give up, Peach asked Ike if he wanted to go with her to 'pig out like teenagers'. Ike wanted to refuse, but Peach gave him the puppy dog eyes and he couldn't say no after that. Peach even offered to pay for dinner and who would pass up a free meal? But now Ike was wondering what other motives Peach had in mind. She kept gazing at him and the mercenary could have sworn he saw a mischievous glint in her eye at one point. (He knew that glint well. Mist got it more than once whenever she was planning something devious that usually involved him or Boyd.)

Ike quickly finished his chicken fingers (which confused the hell out of him, since he was sure chickens didn't have fingers) and was ready to leave when Peach suddenly spoke up.

"Oh good, you're done! Time for dessert!"

"Dessert?" Ike raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"I feel like having a milkshake..." Peach looked at the service counter longingly. "What flavour do you like, Ike?"

"Uh...chocolate, I guess..." Ike shrugged. Peach smiled and got up.

"I'll go get it. You just sit tight, okay?" the Mushroom Princess hurried off without waiting for a reply.

_"She's up to something. I know it."_

A few minutes later, Peach got back with their dessert. "Here we go!"

There was only ONE milkshake on the table.

ONE milkshake.

With two straws.

"Wait a sec...where's mine?" Ike asked.

"Right there." Peach pointed to the single milkshake as she sat down.

"Then where's yours?"

"Right there!" Peach pointed to the same milkshake. Ike was confused until Peach took one of the straws and pointed the other one towards him. Ike realized she wanted to _share _the milkshake with him. He flushed red and Peach giggled.

"Come on, Ike. It's all for fun!"

Reluctantly, Ike took the other straw and started sipping the liquid ice cream. It really wasn't so bad but Peach's face was so close to his own. Any closer and their noses would touch for sure.

Why did she do this? Was this her idea of a weird trick?

The milkshake was emptied a few minutes later. Peach had a sly smile on her face as she threw away the container. Ike was really curious about sharing the milkshake so he asked, "Peach, what was the point of that?"

"Point of what?" Peach asked innocently.

"You know what. Sharing the milkshake," Ike retorted.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Peach said, still smiling.

"I bet you do. You could have gotten two milkshakes for us but you settled on one. And you got two straws."

"Okay okay, you caught me," Peach said. "I did that so I could indirectly kiss you, Ike."

"...WHAT?"

"Ike, don't shout!"

"You wanted to indirectly kiss me? Why?"

"Because I like you," Peach simply said. "Because I think you're a nice man and because you've been my friend in the castle, aside from Zelda. Is that so wrong?"

"Uh...I guess not..." Ike mumbled. "Sorry, I guess I overreacted."

"It's okay!" Peach replied. They left the Burger King together and started back for the Smasher's castle. Ike was still stunned over Peach's confession. However, he was raised with the idea that two could always play at the same game and Ike got an idea of his own.

When they arrived at the front doors, Peach turned to face Ike. "Thanks a lot for coming with me today, Ike. I hope we can do it again sometime."

"Sure. The food was pretty good," Ike said. Peach smiled and started tu turn away, but Ike grabbed her shoulder and held her still. "Oh princess, I wasn't finished."

"Huh?"

"I believe I owe you something for tonight." And Ike kissed her on the lips.

_"Still tastes like chocolate."_

* * *

**-snickers-**

**And with that, I am DOOOOOOOOOOONE! **

**NO.**

**MORE.**

**SSB.**

**FOR ME.**

**Not for a very long time.**

**Maybe in another fifty years.**

**SAYANORA, SUPER SMASH BROS. FANDOM! IT'S BEEN FUN UNTIL YOU STARTED TO FILL IT UP WITH CRUDDY HIGH SCHOOL STORIES, TRUTH OR DARE FICS AND BAD ROMANCES.**

**That's one bad romance I DON'T want.**


End file.
